wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Gabriel Bismuth-Bienaimé
[Bismuth-Bienaimé.jpg|thumb|200px|right|Gabriel Bismuth-Bienaimé [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/bismuth_bienaime_gabriel.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (sur RS Doublage)]] Gabriel Bismuth-Bienaimé est un acteur français, né en 1993, essentiellement actif dans le doublage. Biographie Filmographie Cinéma * 2013 : Les Profs de Pierre-François Martin-Laval : Quentin Voxographie Cinéma Films * Thomas Brodie-Sangster dans : ** Le Labyrinthe (2014) : Newt ** Le Labyrinthe : La Terre brûlée (2015) : Newt ** Le Labyrinthe : Le Remède mortel (2018) : Newt * Jimmy Bennett dans : ** Shorts (2009) : Toe ** Esther (2009) : Daniel * Joel Courtney dans : ** Super 8 (2011) : Joe ** Mercy (2014) : Buddy * John Bell dans : ** Le Hobbit : La Désolation de Smaug (2013) : Bain ** Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées (2014) : Bain * Brian « Astro » Bradley dans : ** Écho (2014) : Tuck ** Balade entre les tombes (2014) : TJ * Lucas Hedges dans : ** Arthur Newman (2014) : Kevin Avery ** Secret d'État (2014) : Ian Webb * Thimotee Chalamet dans : ** Interstellar (2014) : Tom Cooper jeune ** Call Me by Your Name (2017) : Elio Perlman * 2007 : Tehilim : David (Yonathan Alster) * 2008 : Petits Héros : Erez (Alon Lysy) * 2008 : Homo Erectus : Ishbo à 12 ans (Cole McKeelLe film est sorti directement en DVD en France.) * 2009 : Démineurs : Beckham (Christopher Sayegh) * 2009 : American Pie : Les Sex Commandements : Cody (Nico McEown) * 2009 : Le Cas 39 : Diego (Alexander Conti) * 2010 : Venganza : Juan (Ignacio Montes) * 2010 : Prince of Persia : Les Sables du temps : Dastan enfant (William Foster) * 2011 : Conviction : Ben (Owen Campbell) * 2011 : Ticking Clock : James (Austin Abrams) * 2011 : Folie meurtrière : le frère d'Allen (Coleman Wilson) * 2011 : That's What I Am : Andy Nichol (Chase Ellison) * 2011 : Contagion : Andrew (Brian J. O'Donnell) * 2011 : Meeting Evil : Scooter (Ryan Lee) * 2011 : The Nutcracker in 3D : le Prince / Charles-Nicolas (Charlie Rowe) et la voix de Casse-noisette (Shirley Henderson) * 2012 : The Amazing Spider-Man : Randall, le nerd (Ring Hendricks-Tellefsen) * 2012 : Broken : Jed Cunningham (Bill Milner) * 2012 : Sinister : Trevor (Michael Hall D'Addario) * 2012 : Anna Karénine : Vasily Lukich (Luke Newberry) et Boris (Eros Vlahos) * 2013 : Les Stagiaires : Google Barista (Clifton Guterman) * 2013 : Dark Skies : Jesse Barrett (Dakota Goyo) * 2013 : Malavita : Warren Blake (John D'Leo) * 2013 : La Stratégie Ender : Andrew « Ender » Wiggin (Asa Butterfield) * 2013 : 47 Ronin : Kai adolescent (Daniel Barber) * 2013 : Disgrâce : Pollux (Buyami Duma) * 2014 : Paranoia : Morgan (William Peltz) * 2014 : Last Days of Summer : Henry Wheeler jeune (Gattlin Griffith et Dylan Minnette) * 2014 : Paranoia : Morgan (William Peltz) * 2014 : Vampire Academy : Mason Ashford (Cameron Monaghan) * 2014 : Noé : Japheth (Leo McHugh Carroll) * 2014 : Nos pires voisins : « la Chiasse » (Craig Roberts) * 2014 : The Flowers of War : George Chen (Tianyuan Huang) * 2014 : Sexy Dance 5: All in Vegas : Moose (Adam Sevani) * 2014 : Si je reste : Adam (Jamie Blackley) * 2014 : Blue Ruin : William (David W. Thompson) * 2014 : The Search : Soldat russe intro * 2014 : Men, Women and Children : Chris Truby (Travis Tope) * 2014 : Young Ones : Jerome Holm (Kodi Smit-McPhee) * 2018 : Ready Player One : Wade Owen Watts / Parzival (Tye Sheridan) Films d'animation * 2008 : Yobi, le renard à cinq queues : Huang Gum Hi * 2009 : L'Âge de glace 3 : Little Johnny * 2009 : Astro Boy : Toby / Astro BoyDoublé par Freddie Highmore en version originale. * 2010 : Le Voyage extraordinaire de Samy de Ben Stassen : Ollie * 2010 : Dragons : Gobber adolescentDoublage effectué pour le bonus DVD du film. * 2010 : Le Marchand de sable : Finn * 2011 : Mes voisins les Yamada : le garçon à la batte de baseballGabriel Bismuth-Bienaimé a participé au redoublage du film. * 2011 : Rio : le garçon dans le téléphérique * 2011 : L'Ours Montagne : Jonathan * 2014 : Patéma et le monde inversé : Age * 2017 : Mary et la Fleur de la sorcière : Peter Télévision Téléfilms * Matthew Knight dans : ** Un soupçon de magie (2011) : Brandon Russell ** Le Jardin des merveilles (2011) : Brandon Russell ** Un mariage féerique (2012) : Brandon Russell ** La Magie de la famille (2012) : Brandon Russell ** Une famille peu ordinaire (2013) : Brandon Russell ** Ma famille bien-aimée (2013) : Brandon Russell ** The Good Witch's Wonder (2014) : Brandon Russell * Martin Kurz dans : ** Charlotte et sa bande (2009) : Torte ** Charlotte et sa bande 2 : Premières Amours (2009) : Torte ** Charlotte et sa bande 3 (2012) : Torte * Bill Milner dans : ** Mon fils Jack (2007) : Peter Carter ** The 7.39 (2014) : Adam Matthews * 2006 : Paradise, Texas : CJ Kinney (Ben Estus) * 2007 : Re-Animated : Jimmy Roberts (Dominic Janes) * 2007 : Un mariage pour Noël : Jesse Amstrong (Jimmy Pinchak) * 2008 : Le Magasin d'antiquités : Kit (George MacKay) * 2008 : Comme une ombre dans la nuit : Cade enfant (Kade Philips) * 2008 : L'Étoffe d'un champion : Bobby (Dylan McLaughlin) * 2008 : Maria Montessori : Une vie au service des enfants : Giovanni Martinelli (Fulvio Pepe) * 2009 : Les Buddenbrooks : Hanno Buddenbrook (Raban Bieling) * 2009 : The Pledge : Billy (Wyatt Smith) * 2011 : 20 ans d'injustice : Ryan Gregory à 7 / 13 / 18 et 20 ans (Chandler Riggs / Ryan Puszewski / Greg Kamp) * 2012 : L'Île au trésor : Jim Hawkins (Toby Regbo) * 2012 : Une illusion d'amour : Peter (Kofi Payton) * 2012 : The Jacksons: An American Dream : Marlon Jackson âgé de 7 à 9 / 10 à 12 ans (Floyd Roger Myers Jr. / Jacen Wilkerson) * 2012 : Boogeyman : Jacob (Gabriel Steele) * 2012 : Fun Size : Roosevelt (Thomas Mann) * 2013 : A Mother's Nightmare : Matt (Burkely Duffield) * 2013 : After All These Years : Alex (Adam DiMarco) * 2013 : Mes parrains sont magiques, le film : Grandis Timmy : Dindle Dave (Travis Turner) * 2013 : Independence Daysaster : Todd (Iain Belcher) * 2013 : Mes parents terribles : Sean (Paul Butcher) * 2014 : Kill for Me : Mark (Adam DiMarco) * 2014 : Swindle : Eddie (Mitchell Duffield) * 2014 : Die Schwarzen Brüder : Alfredo (Oliver Ewy) * 2014 : Le Rêve de mes 16 ans : Simon (Patrick Mölleken) * 2014 : The Assault : Reed Pierson Fode) * 2014 : Mom's Day Away : Brandon Miller (Iain Belcher) * 2014 : 10.0 Earthquake : Teddy Toblosky (Joey Luthman) Séries télévisées * Sterling Beaumon dans : ** Lost : Les Disparus (2009) : Ben jeune (saison 5, épisodes 10 et 11) ** The Cleaner (2010) : Miles (saison 2, épisode 8) ** New York, unité spéciale (2011) : Hunter (saison 12, épisode 23) ** The Killing (2014) : Lincoln Knopf (saison 4) * Bridger Zadina dans : ** Esprits criminels (2010) : Tommy jeune (saison 5, épisode 2) ** Les Experts : Manhattan (2010) : Nicky Harris (saison 6, épisode 21) ** Body of Proof (2012) : Terry (saison 2, épisode 18) * Aaron Refvem dans : ** Dr House (2010) : Finn (saison 6, épisode 13) ** Médium (2011) : Roger (saison 7, épisode 7) ** Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior (2011) : Paul (saison 1, épisode 5) * Dylan Minnette dans : ** Lost : Les Disparus (2010) : David (4 épisodes, saison 6) ** New York, unité spéciale (2012) : Luca Gabardelli (saison 13, épisode 21) ** Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD (2014) : Donnie Gill (2 épisodes) * Joey Luthman dans : ** Ghost Whisperer (2010) : Joey (Joey Luthman) (saison 5, épisode 15) ** Esprits criminels (2013) : Jake Preston (saison 9, épisode 7) ** Modern Family (2014) : Drew (saison 5, épisode 16) * Eros Vlahos dans : ** Episodes (2011) : Puck's boy ** Le Trône de fer (2012) : Lommy Greenhands (saison 2, épisodes 1 à 3) ** Da Vinci's Demons (depuis 2013) : Nicolas « Nico » Machiavel * Billy Unger dans : ** Médium (2009) : les jumeaux Joey et Teddy Carmichael jeune (saison 4, épisode 15) ** Ghost Whisperer (2011) : Pete Murphy (saison 5, épisode 22) * Alex Newell dans : ** Glee (depuis 2012-) : Wade « Unique » Adams ** The Glee Project (2012) : lui-même * Harrison MacDonald dans : ** Supernatural (2013) : Everett (saison 8, épisode 5) ** Bates Motel (2014) : Philip (saison 2, épisode 3) * Devin Druid dans : ** Louie (2014) : Louie jeune (saison 4, épisodes 11 et 12) ** Olive Kitteridge (2014) : Christopher à 13 ans * 2006-2008 : Tout le monde déteste Chris : ambiances * 2006 : Prison Break : T-Bag enfant (Michael Gohlke) (saison 2, épisode 17) * 2007 : Raines : Jack (Jermaine Smith) (épisode 4) * 2008 : ** Boston Justice : Domingo (Jonathan Castellanos) (saison 4, épisode 4) ** La Famille Safari : Chase (Kesun Loder) ** Jimmy délire : Jimmy (Dominic Janes) * 2009 : ** Dans Dr House : *** Zack (Jake Cherry) (saison 5, épisode 12) *** Jackson (Dominic Kay) (saison 5, épisode 16) ** City Homicide : L'Enfer du crime : Joshua Waverley (William Jarratt) * 2010 : ** Dans New York, unité spéciale : *** Patrick (Anthony Amorim) (saison 11, épisode 5) *** Eduardo (Alexander Cuesta) (saison 11, épisode 6) *** Dwayne (Dylan Blue) (saison 12, épisode 13) ** Bones : William (Daniel Polo) (saison 5, épisode 14) ** Médium : Devalos adolescent (Gabriel Morales) (saison 6, épisode 17) ** Dr House : Michael (Samuel Carman) (saison 6, épisode 5) ** Funny or Die Presents… : Amérique / Charlie (Alex Zubarev) (saison 1, épisodes 2 et 3) ** Trauma : Reuben enfant (Jake Nutty) (saison 1, épisode 13) ** Lie to Me : André (Jon Kent Ethridge) (saison 2, épisode 11) ** Hawaii Five-O : Evan (Colin Ford) (saison 1, épisode 2) * 2011 : ** Dans New York, unité spéciale : *** Devon (Justin Jones) (saison 13, épisode 2) *** Tripp Raines (Jacob Kogan) (saison 13, épisode 3) ** Médium : Paul jeune (Austin Trace) (saison 7, épisode 3) ** Funny or Die Presents… : 2011 : Machete (Jack Mackay) (saison 2, épisode 8) ** Dr House : Zack (Austin Coleman) (saison 7, épisode 13) ** Super Hero Family : Declan (Ashton Moio) (saison 1, épisode 4) ** Louie : Louie jeune (Sawyer Swanson) (saison 1, épisode 5 et 11) **''Detroit 1-8-7'' : Bobby (Vadim Imperioli) (saison 1, épisodes 17 et 18) ** Dans Esprits criminels : *** Cy adolescent (Jimmy Deshler) (saison 7, épisode 2) *** Evan Braun (Ben Stillwell) (saison 7, épisode 6) ** Private Practice : Patrick (Michael Grant) (saison 4, épisode 18) ** Mentalist : Anthony (Kwesi Boakye) (saison 3, épisode 22) ** Dans Los Angeles, police judiciaire : *** Fernando (Quinton Lopez) (saison 1, épisode 9) *** Tony (Brady Hender) (saison 1, épisode 13) ** Nurse Jackie : Walker (Daniel Yelsky) (saison 3, épisode 7) ** Damages : l'enfant afghan (Aref Farraj) (saison 4, épisodes 8, 9 et 10) ** Rizzoli et Isles : Joey (Aramis Knight) (saison 2, épisode 4) ** Jessica King : Cameron (Jahnile Brown) (saison 1, épisode 7) * 2011-2012 : ** Falling Skies : Rick (Daniyah Ysrayl) ** Supah Ninjas : Mike Fukanaga (Ryan Potter) * 2012-2013 : ** Boardwalk Empire : William Thompson #1 (Kevin Csolak) (saison 3, épisodes 2 et 7) / William Thompson #2 (Ben Rosenfield) (saison 4) ** Les Bracelets rouges : Jordi (Igor Szpakowski) * 2012-2014 : ** Person of Interest : Taylor Carter (Kwoade Cross) ** Episodes : Jason (Harry McEntire) ** Real Humans : 100 % humain : Kevin (Fredrik Silbersky) * 2012 : ** New York, unité spéciale : Ryan (Sammuel Soifer) (saison 13, épisode 9) ** Mentalist : Trent Matthews (Felix Ryan) (saison 4, épisode 15) ** Private Practice : Toby (Major Curda) (saison 5, épisode 9) ** Bones : Danny (L. J. Benet) (saison 7, épisode 10) ** Body of Proof : Scrawny (Bailey Forman) (saison 2, épisode 10) ** A Gifted Man : Milo (Liam Aiken) (saison 1, épisodes 1 et 8) ** Unforgettable : Malcolm (Thuliso Dingwall) (saison 1, épisode 5) ** Dr House : Duncan (Will Shadley) (saison 8, épisode 16) ** Des jours et des vies : Will (Christopher Gerse) ** Jackson Brodie, détective privé : Francis (Allan Lindsay) (saison 1, épisodes 1 à 3) ** Dans Esprits criminels : *** Mike (Everette Plen) (saison 7, épisode 19) *** Tommy (10 ans) (Alec Gatlin) (saison 7, épisode 22) ** Dans Blue Bloods : *** Manny Ortiz (Josh Joya) (saison 2, épisode 14) *** Luke Ryder (Kevin Csolak) (saison 3, épisode 3) *** Andre Bell (Odiseas Georgiadis) (saison 3, épisode 4) ** La Loi selon Harry : Scott Denchy (Ryan Malgarini) (saison 2, épisode 15) ** Rookie Blue : Troy (Liam Green) (saison 3, épisode 2) ** Touch : Tomer (Sean Peavy) (saison 1, épisode 10) / le skateboarder (Kai Braden) (saison 1, épisode 12) ** Hatfield et McCoy : La Haine dans le sang : Ellison « Cotton Top » Mounts (Noel Fisher) ** Alphas : Jason Miller (Connor Price) (saison 2, épisodes 5 et 7) ** Flashpoint : Tyler Davis (Joe Dinicol) (saison 4, épisode 8) ** Le Pacte : Rune (Mathias Toftegaard Andersen) ** Missing : Au cœur du complot : Maksim enfant (Laurence Belcher) (saison 1, épisode 7) * 2013-2014 : Le Trône de fer : Jojen Reed (Thomas Sangster) * 2013 : ** Dans Esprits criminels : *** Jerome (Jakobe Dempsey) (saison 8, épisode 18) *** Eddie (Nathan Davis Jr.) (saison 8, épisode 22) *** Daniel Morrison (Aj Achinger) (saison 9, épisode 8) ** Dans Bones : *** Davey Benson (Kevin G. Schmidt) (saison 8, épisode 7) *** Nick Pavonetti (Nick Thurston) (saison 8, épisode 16) ** Mentalist : Kevin (Kevin Cahoon) (saison 5, épisode 19) ** Hawaii Five-O : Ethan Awana (Tristan Lake Leabu) (saison 3, épisode 11) ** Monroe : Alex Spader (Harry Ferrier) (saison 1, épisode 4) ** Homeland : Finn Walden (Timothée Chalamet) ** La Gifle : Richie (Blake Davis) ** Supernatural : Sam démon (Jordan Connor) (saison 8, épisode 21) ** The Inbetweeners (U. S.) : Neil Sutherland (Mark L. Young) ** Lightning Point : Luca (Kenji Fitzgerald) ** Grimm : Pierce Higgins (Logan Miller) (saison 2, épisode 8) ** Hatufim : Assaf (Adam Kent) ** Les Experts : Manhattan : Steve Davis (Jake Thomas) (saison 9, épisode 7) ** Dans Cracked : *** Ian (Eric Hanson) (saison 1, épisode 3) *** Derek (Alex Ozerov) (saison 2, épisode 2) ** Hannibal : Jason (Kaiman Teevins) (saison 1, épisode 2) / CJ Lincoln (Austin Macdonald) (saison 1, épisode 4) ** The Americans : Matthew Beeman (Daniel Flaherty) ** Motive : Willie Schubert (Iain Belcher) (saison 1, épisode 1) ** Chicago Fire : Ernie (Cody Sullivan) ** Drop Dead Diva : Isaac Yordy (Barrett Carnahan) (saison 5, épisode 13) ** Skins : Dominic (Craig Roberts) (saison 7, épisodes 1 et 2) ** La Bible : Stephen (Michael Legge) (saison 1, épisode 10) ** Perception : Jimmy Miles (Trevor Morgan) (saison 2, épisode 7)* 2014 : ** Dans Unforgettable : *** Hank Bronski jeune (Josh Green) (saison 2, épisode 13) *** Joe Waterson (Bubba Weiler) (saison 3, épisode 11) ** Dans Bones : *** Trevor Fowley (Conor Brown) (saison 9, épisode 10) *** Julian Anton (J. Michael Trautmann) (saison 9, épisode 11) ** Louie : Louie jeune (Devin Druid) (saison 4, épisodes 11 et 12) ** Taxi Brooklyn : Damon Flack (Griffin Newman) (saison 1, épisode 2) ** Inspecteur Barnaby : Noah Evans (William Postlethwaite) (saison 16, épisode 2) ** Out with Dad : Kenny (Corey Lof) (websérie) **''Rectify'' : Jared (Jake Austin Walker) ** Nurse Jackie : Tommy (Zach Rand) (saison 6) ** Dans True Detective : *** William Mayo (Daniel Ross Owens) (saison 1, épisode 6) *** Chad (Kurt Krause) (saison 1, épisode 8) ** Crossing Lines : Julian (saison 2, épisode 8) ** Fargo : Moe Hess (Liam Green) ** Borgia : Astore Manfredi (Federico Rossi) ** 24: Live Another Day : Pete (Charles Furness) ** Motive : Ryan Balfour (Tom Stevens) (saison 2, épisode 2) ** Californication : Levon (Oliver Cooper) (saison 7) ** The Bridge : Kyle (Daniel Polo) (saison 2) ** Jessie : Brooks Wentworth (Pierson Fode) (saison 3) ** The Affair : Martin Solloway (Jake Richard Siciliano) (saison 1) * 2017 : Riverdale : Dilton Doiley (Major Curda) Séries d'animation * 2010 : Le Monde selon Tim : le gros scout (saison 2, épisode 4) * 2010-2012 : Le Petit Prince : le Petit Prince * 2012 : Kawi Park : Kim et Lucas * 2012 : Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or saison 2 : Gurban (épisodes 15 à 17) * 2012 : Redakai : Balistar * 2012 : Yakari : Saute-Buisson * 2012 : The Clone Wars : Zatt (saison 5) * 2013 : Le Ranch : Nathan * 2013 : Saint Seiya Omega : Sham et Mirapolos * 2013 : Jamie a des tentacules : Jamie * 2013 : Les Tortues Ninja : Casey Jones * 2014 : Heidi : Karl * 2014 : Mes parrains sont magiques : plusieurs voix * 2015 : We Bare Bears : Panda Jeux vidéo * 2012 : The Secret World : Danny Dufresne * 2013 : Remember Me : BadRequest * 2013 : Lego Marvel Super Heroes : Tony / Shocker / Iceman / Crapaud * 2014 : Borderlands 2 - Sir Hammerlock contre le fils de Crawmerax : Sparky Flynt * 2014 : Les Chevaliers de Baphomet : La Malédiction du serpent : Bassam * 2014 : Bioshock Infinite : Tombeau Sous-Marin 2 : l'amoureux / le peintre * 2014 : Final Fantasy XIV : Talcott Hester, servant des Amicitia * 2014 : TMNT : La Poursuite : Casey Jone * 2018 : Marvel's Spider-Man : Harry Osborn Notes et références Liens externes * Site de Gabriel Bismuth-Bienaimé sur Over-blog * Gabriel Bismuth-Bienaimé sur IMDb * Gabriel Bismuth-Bienaimé sur AlloCiné * Voxographie détaillée de Gabriel Bismuth-Bienaimé sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Gabriel Bismuth-Bienaimé sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Gabriel Bismuth-Bienaimé (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Gabriel Bismuth-Bienaimé (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Voxographie sélective de Gabriel Bismuth-Bienaimé (animation) sur Anime News Network Bismuth-Bienaimé Gabriel Bismuth-Bienaimé Gabriel Catégorie:Fiche sur RS Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur Doublagissimo Catégorie:Fiche sur DSD Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Fiche sur Anime News Network Bismuth-Bienaimé Gabriel